The present invention relates to exercising apparatus, and relates more particularly to a gymnastic apparatus specifically designed for exercising gymnastics.
A variety of exercising apparatus, such as step machines, rowing machines, chest weights, etc., have been disclosed for exercising the muscles of different parts of the body, and have appeared on the market. These exercising apparatus are commonly heavy, and suitable for indoor use only. Furthermore, using conventional exercising apparatus cannot exercise the whole body at a time. It is known that swimming and gymnastics are simple and effective ways to exercise the body. However, swimming can only be performed in a swimming pool.